


"Who are you?"

by Snowy5392



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy5392/pseuds/Snowy5392
Summary: Omega Matt Gorman meets his alphas Justin Smith and Preston Smith.His alpha sister Kristen Gorman meets her omega Janae Arnett.





	"Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that I'm making. Please don't hate.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here boys." Malcolm Landgraab said as he and his goons stood over Matt Gorman. Matt looked up scared. "W-What do y-you want this time?" Matt asked timidly. "I think you know just what we want, don't you, stutter breath?" Matt's small fragile body shook as he looked down at his feet. _'_ _Why me?'_   he thought as he braced himself for the abuse coming his way. He always came home with bruises and small fractures, but told his sister Kristen, that they were from gym. He hated lying to Kristen but he didn't want to add anything else to her plate with her taking care of the both of them after their parents died in a house fire with their 1 year old brother Matthew. "HEY!" Someone yelled. We looked over to see a girl with a teacher looking directly at Malcolm


End file.
